1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to devices for wedging and jettisoning loads carried under the wings or fuselage structure of aircrafts, and has specific reference to improvements in or relating to devices of this character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that aircrafts equipped with external load transport means are frequently provided with adaptors for transporting a plurality of small loads in lieu of a single heavier load.
As a rule, these adaptors comprise a frame structure or bracket units associated with a plurality of release devices or ejectors including the conventional means for supporting, wedging and ejecting the loads. This structure further comprises the means necessary for fixing and wedging the load, together with the electric appliances necessary for controlling and actuating the ejectors.
Wedging or fixing the various loads involves a number of manoeuvres and of course it is essential that the time required therefor should be kept within reasonable limits.